villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Belch Huggins
Reginald "Belch" Huggins is a supporting antagonist in Stephen King's IT. He one of the bullies in Henry Bowers' gang and acted as the muscle for the group. He was portrayed by Drum Garrett in the 1990 adaptation, and Jake Sim in the 2017 film adaptation. History Book Henry, Victor Criss, and Belch would often pick on the Losers, the seven main characters. While chasing after one of them, Mike Hanlon, they engaged in a rock fight with the Losers and lost. Henry swore to kill them all. As they made their way into the sewer to fight Pennywise, Henry and his friends followed them in to kill them. The group separated, an act which led to their deaths, save Henry who was traumatized by his encounter with IT. IT assumed the form of Frankenstein's Monster and ripped off Victor's head. While Henry fled, Belch stayed behind and fought, getting his face ripped and body beaten to death by the monster. 30 years later, when Henry was incarcerated in a mental institute, IT took the form of Belch and told Henry to escape and kill the Losers. IT also assumed the form of Belch when helping Henry get to Derry in a 1958 Plymouth Fury similar to Christine, notably grinning the whole time. Miniseries Similar to the novel, Belch is 6 feet tall though 14 years old rather then 12 and the biggest and strongest of Henry's friends, and the most loyal to his sociopathic nature. He also wears a brownish-green jacket, giving him a more greaser-type appearance than the novel along with the rest of the group. However, he has a more minor role in the book (though he seems to have more lines and brains than Vic and his death also occurs in a different fashion when IT (as Deadlights) bursts through a sewer pipe, grabs Belch and bends him half while dragging him into the sewer pipe. Eating noises are heard shortly after Belch's body disappears.In part 2 IT takes the form of Belch while returning Henry to Derry 30 years later.Belch Is mentioned 1 last time by Henry in part 2 later on Film Belch is one of the main antagonists of the Losers, alongside Henry Bowers and company. Here, due to being portrayed as a teenager, he drives a blue Trans-Am and serves as the driver of the Bowers Gang. However, while still stronger than the rest of his friends, Belch is more stockily built than earlier depictions and is dwarfed in terms of height by Patrick Hockstetter, contrary to the novel and miniseries in which he six feet tall and, therefore, dwarfing the rest of the Bowers Gang. Along with the rest of the gang though, he is given a more modern appearance and even wears a baseball cap, similar to his depiction in the novel. He first appears in the hallway scene at Derry High School when the bullies watch Bill, Richie, Eddie, and Stan pass them by at the end of the day. Whilst harassing them outside of the school, Belch openly belches in Eddie's face, being more disgusting than his novel counterpart. Later while driving the gang through Derry, he ambushes Mike Hanlon, who had just had a disturbing encounter with IT, by driving his car through the alley of a butcher shop that he was delivering meat to and almost running him over. He flips Mike off before driving away. Henry and his gang, including Belch, ambush Ben Hanscom outside of the library and drag him to the local kissing bridge. Belch helps Vic hold Ben down by his arms while the group harasses him, with Patrick threatening to light his hair "like Michael Jackson" with a makeshift blowtorch. Belch becomes shocked when Henry actually uses his switchblade pocket knife to carve his name into Ben's stomach, only getting as far as the H before he kicks Henry and falls over the bridge and down the hill. As the Bowers Gang gives chase, Patrick and Belch are ordered to continue pursuing Ben when he flees into the Barrens while Vic stays behind to help Henry find his knife, which he lost while tumbling down the hill. While searching for him, Patrick orders Belch to search the forested area of the Barrens, while the former searches the river area (which is the direction Ben fled into). Patrick wounds up in the sewers and gets devoured by IT. In the deleted scene, Belch tells Henry that Patrick's whereabouts are still unknown. Later, the Losers notice the Trans-Am next to Mike's bike and hear the yells of the Bowers Gang bullying, and go to help Mike, who is being tormented by the thugs who are trying to force him to eat some of the raw meat that he was delivering to the butcher shop, which leads to the rock fight. Later, Belch is again shown with Henry and Vic when Henry is shooting objects into pieces for fun but becomes alarmed when he considers shooting a cat dead for fun. Its clear Belch is disturbed by Henry and struggles to hold the cat still. However, Butch Bowers, Henry's father, comes over and scares Henry into submission by shooting the ground with his pistol. Belch is shown later with Vic as Henry sits in front of the Trans-Am, clearly scared of his father. Vic asks if Henry is okay, and Henry doesn't answer; he just walks over to the mailbox, completely oblivious to all else, and there is a balloon hovering over the box. Inside Henry finds his lost pocket knife, and murders his father. In a scene cut from the movie, Henry kills Belch along with Vic and takes Belch's Trans-Am, driving it to the Neibolt House. This is unlike the novel and the original film, where Belch and Vic followed Henry until their deaths at the hands of IT. Personality Although Belch is friends with Henry, he does not seem nearly as crazy or psychopathic as Henry. When Henry was trying to carve into Ben's stomach, Belch is shocked and actually wants him to stop. Belch is also shocked and disturbed when Henry attempts to kill a cat for fun until he was stopped by his father. However, he still helps Henry and his friends terrorize kids around the town. When Belch is bullying kids, he uses his size and somewhat good strength as a way of intimidation. Gallery Images Belch death.jpg|Belch's death in the miniseries. Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 9.59.59 PM.png|Belch in the 2017 film. Belch-Vic-Corpses.jpg|Belch and Vic's corpses after being killed by Henry in the 2017 film. Videos Stephen King "IT" (clip 3)|The death of Belch Navigation Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Protective